This invention relates generally to refrigerators/freezers and more particularly, to icemakers.
Refrigerators and freezers typically include an icemaker. The icemaker receives water for ice production from a water valve typically mounted to the exterior of the refrigerator or freezer case. The water valve typically is coupled to a fill tube via polyethylene tubing. Water is dispensed from the fill tube into a tray in which ice cubes are formed. Specifically, the fill tube transports water from the polyethylene tubing to the icemaker located inside the freezer. The fill tube typically is either foamed in place or extends through an opening in the case.
Water in the fill tube is subject to freezing, i.e., the fill tube is exposed to the cold air in the freezer. Several conditions can cause water in the fill tube to freeze. For example, a leaking or weeping water valve, freezing/thawing of natural forming frost, or frozen water droplets can cause fill tube freezing.
If water in the fill tube freezes, then water cannot be delivered to the icemaker. That is, if the fill tube freezes, no ice is made since water cannot be delivered to the icemaker. Additionally, if the fill tube freezes, then water pressure between the water valve and an ice plug in the fill tube can increase. A water leak can result from such increased pressure, and water may leak into the freezer or outside the case and accumulate or seep through the floor.
In one aspect, a fill tube assembly for supplying water to an icemaker is provided. In one embodiment, the assembly comprises a grommet comprising and an inlet and an outlet, and a fill tube configured for coupling to the grommet outlet. The fill tube comprises a slot extending from one end thereof. In another embodiment, the assembly comprises tape at least partially wrapped around a portion of the fill tube for facilitating heating at least the fill tube portion.
In another aspect, a fill tube assembly comprising an insulator and a grommet for at least partially fitting within the insulator is provided. The grommet comprises an inlet and an outlet. The assembly further comprises a plate comprising a boss, and the grommet outlet extends at least partially through the boss. A fill tube has one end in engagement with the boss.
In another aspect, a freezer is provided. The freezer comprises an icemaker and a fill tube assembly. The fill tube assembly comprises a grommet comprising an inlet and an outlet. The assembly further comprises a fill tube coupled to the grommet outlet. The fill tube assembly comprises at least one ice formation prevention component. In one embodiment, the ice formation prevention component comprises an aluminum plate. In another embodiment, the ice formation prevention component comprises at least one of a slot in the fill tube, tape at least partially wrapped around a portion of the fill tube, and a foam pad at least partially wrapped around a portion of the fill tube.